Benson
Benson is a minor character in regular show. He first appeared in "First Day" and manages the park and is the boss when Pops' dad isn't there. Benson was taken form a character in " 2 in the AM PM" also by J.G Quintel.He is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Benson is an actual gumball machine. He has pink gumballs visible in his glass head. He has anger lines from his job (well who wouldn't if you had Mordecai and Rigby for employees..). A large nose and long grey arms and legs.He stands at 5'6"/5'9. The turn switch on his chest is probably most likely where his heart is. Personality Benson has a short fuse and turns varyied shades of red.He is social even calm when he is around Mordecai and Rigby. For some reason he is very secretive as well.When he is in a good mood he will take the others to dinner,a night out or organise a bowling night. Skills and habits Short Temper - Benson is characterized by his extreme mood swings. Some notable examples are "Think Positive" when Benson almost killed himself and others because he got so angry, that he went into a fireball, and when he finally cracked, he yelled at Mordecai and Rigby so hard that they temporarily became deaf. Also, in "Busted Cart", he got so mad at Mordecai and Rigby for put stopping at an arcade while he was asleep that he actually cried. He is shown to be somewhat psychotic, as he has a tendency to flip out in anger, a running gag in the series. An example is in "Jinx" when Rigby threw trash at him, Benson flipped out by throwing a trash can into the sky and kicking it angrily. Benson has also gotten physical with Mordecai and Rigby in "Best burger in the world", when he kicked them onto the ground. Archery - In "But I have a receipt", Benson uses a bow and arrow to defeat monsters Pinball Expert - He played pinball in "The Christmas special" so they can cross the bridge so they can get to the lava pit. Relationships Benson strongly disapproves of Mordecai and Rigby, always screaming at them to stop slacking off. Benson does not hate Mordecai and Rigby, he just wishes they would get along and listen to him so Benson doesn't lose his job. Benson's animosity towards the pair tends to stem from Rigby's behavior. He recognizes Mordecai's ability to get his job done if not for Rigby's bad influence on him (Duh...). Pops Benson and Pops are on/off friends since Benson scalds Pops for his childish behaviour. Pops once even threatened to fire Benson for his anger issues before realizing it was the wrong thing to do. Muscle man and Hi-5-Ghost Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost don't communicate with Benson much, but they usually have his trust and respect. Even though Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost slack off from their work most of the time, Benson doesn't seem to mind because unlike Mordecai and Rigby, they get their jobs done. Benson themed content Benson's apartment Benson's office Benson's car Benson's 150 peice drum kit Trivia Benson is referred to by Mr. Malleard (Pops' dad) as "Beanbag," "Bean Teen," "Beanton," "Beenson," and "Ball Bucket." Benson is the only one who doesn't live at the park house Benson has lost his gumballs 4 times.